deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario
Mario Mario is the Mushroom Kingdom hero and head mascot of Nintendo. He previously fought Sonic the Hedgehog in the 13th episode of Death Battle, Mario VS Sonic. He also previously fought against his younger brother, Luigi in a episode of DBX ''and went up against Sonic again in an episode of ''One Minute Melee. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Mario vs Asura *Mario VS Black Knight *Mario vs Bugs Bunny * Captain America vs. Mario (Abandoned) *Crash Bandicoot vs Mario *Mario vs Donatello *Mario VS Dr. Eggman *Mario vs. The Flash *Mario vs Frisk *Mario vs Godzilla *Mario vs He-man *Mario vs Iron Man *Jake Long vs Mario *Mario vs King Dedede *Mario vs King K. Rool *Mario vs Leonardo *Mario vs Little Mac *Mario vs Luffy *Mario Vs. Luigi Vs. Wario Vs. Waluigi *Mario vs. Neptune *Mario vs. Ness *Mario vs Pac-Man (By Tonipelimies) *Mario vs Pikachu *Mario vs. Pit (By Shrek and Metal) *Proto Man VS Mario *Mario vs Ruby Rose (by Pikells) *Mario vs. Sailor Mars *Sailor Moon vs Composite Mario vs Buu *Mario vs Sans *Mario vs Scorpion *Mario VS Scott Pilgrim *Mario vs Shadow *Mario vs Sir Arthur (Abandoned) *Mario vs Solid Snake *Mario Vs Sportacus *Mario VS Spyro *Mario vs Superman *Tails vs Mario *Mario vs Terry Crews *Toppo vs Mario *Mario Vs Dr. Wily *Mario vs Yang Xiao Long *Mario vs Yandere-Chan As Baby Mario * Baby Bros. VS Ice Climbers * Kid Goku VS Baby Mario * Young Link vs Baby Mario * Wario & Waluigi vs Baby Mario & Baby Luigi As CD-I Mario *CD-I Mario vs CD-I Link *Hotel Mario Vs Sonic Boom Vs Cdi Link Vs Captain N Donkey Kong Vs Ghostly Adventures Pac-Man Vs Bad Box Art MegaMan (Abandoned) As Movie Mario * Movie!Mario vs CD-i Link * Movie Mario VS John Grimm * Super Show!Mario vs Movie!Mario * Bad reboot battle royale (Abandoned) As Dr. Mario * Dr. Mario VS Dr. Krankcase * Dr. Mario vs The Medic * Dr. Mario vs Mercy (Abandoned) * Dr. Mario vs Metal Mario (Abandoned) * Dr. Mario vs Plague Knight * Dr. Mario vs Sakura Haruno (Abandoned) * Dr Mario vs Valentine Battles Royale * 1990s Console Mascot Battle Royale * Mascot Battle Royale (Maxevil) * NES Battle Royale(LionKeybladeWielder) (Abandoned) * Nintendo Hero Battle Royale (Abandoned) * Nintendo's Red Hat Heroes Battle Royale * Platformer Battle Royale * Smash Bros. Original 4 Battle Royale * Star Children Battle Royale * Super Mario Bros Crossover battle royale (Abandoned) * Super Mario RPG Battle Royale * Super Smash Bros. 4 Ultimate Battle Royale * Video Game Duo Battle Royale (Abandoned) Form vs. Form * Mario VS Paper Mario * Mario (SMBZ) vs Mario (SMG4) * Super Show!Mario vs Movie!Mario With Luigi * Mario and Luigi VS Goku and Vegeta * MARIO & LUIGI VS JAK AND DAXTER (Abandoned) * Mario & Luigi vs Mega Man & Proto Man (Abandoned) * Mario and Luigi vs Rayman and Globox * Mario & Luigi vs Sonic & Knuckles * Mario and Luigi vs Sonic and Shadow (Abandoned) * Mario and Luigi vs Yang and Ruby With Luigi and Bowser * Mario, Luigi, and Bowser vs Kirby, Meta Knight, and King Dedede With Peach * Mario & Peach VS Sonic & Amy (Abandoned) With Sonic *Mario and Sonic vs Goku and Superman (Abandoned) With Yoshi * Baby Mario & Yoshi vs. Stewie * Mario & Yoshi vs. Ratchet & Clank (Abandoned) * Mario & Yoshi vs Rayman & Globox (Abandoned) * Mario and Yoshi vs Sonic and Tails With the Mario-verse * Mario-Verse Vs Legend Of Zelda-Verse (Abandoned) * Mario-Verse vs Undertale-Verse Completed Fights * Mario vs Banjo-Kazooie * Mario vs. Bomberman ' * 'Mario and Luigi vs Banjo-Kazooie (By JTH11) * Mario VS Batman * Mario vs Bubsy * Mario VS Captain Falcon (By Chompy-King) * Mario vs Cinder Fall * Dante & Vergil VS Mario & Luigi * Mario vs Donkey Kong * Mario vs Ganondorf *'Mario VS Knuckles' * Mario vs Goku * Super Mario VS. Inkling * Mario VS Kirby * Mario VS Paper Mario * Mario vs Kratos * Mario vs. Kratos vs. Master Chief * Mario vs Link * Mario VS Luigi * Mario vs Mega Man * Mario vs Mickey Mouse * Mario VS Popeye * Rayman vs Mario * Mario vs Ryu Hoshi * Mario & Luigi Vs. Sans & Papyrus * Mario vs Shovel Knight * [[Mario & Luigi Vs. Sonic & Tails|'Mario & Luigi Vs. Sonic & Tails']] * Mario vs Spider-Man * Mario VS SpongeBob Squarepants * Steve(Minecraft) vs Mario * Mario vs Wario * Mario and Luigi vs Finn and Jake * Mario & Luigi VS Olimar & Louie * Mario and Sonic vs Luigi and Tails * Mario Sprite Battle Royale * Super Mario Bros 2 Battle Royale * Super Smash Bros. 64 Battle Royale * Video Game Mascot Battle Royale * Mario vs Terry Crews * Super Mario RPG Battle Royale Possible Opponents * Alex Kidd * Arale Norimaki (Dr. Slump) * Asterix * Bandana Waddle Dee * Bayonetta * Blanc (Hyperdimension Neptunia) * Charizard (Pokémon) * Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) * Frank West (Dead Rising) * Ghost Rider (Marvel) * Giorno Giovanna (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) * Ken Masters (Street Fighter) * Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) * Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) * Mega Man X * Meta Knight * Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) * Omni-King (Dragon Ball) * Phineas Flynn (Phineas & Ferb) * Portgas D. Ace (One Piece) * Red (Angry Birds) * Shazam * Shulk (Xenoblade) * Sora (Kingdom Hearts) * Thor Odinson (Marvel) * Toph Beifong (Avatar) * Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony) * Woody Woodpecker * Zero As Dr. Mario *Tony Tony Chopper (One Piece) With Luigi *Beerus & Whis (Dragon Ball) *Nightwing & Red Hood *Ryuko Matoi & Satsuki Kiryuin (Kill la Kill) *Tatsumi & Wave (Akame ga Kill) History Mario was one of the Star Children who would grow up to do phenomenal tasks. He's a plumber, but often is forced to defend the Mushroom Kingdom from the tyrannical Bowser and rescue Princess Peach with the help of occasional allies like his steed Yoshi and his brother Luigi. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Height: 5'1" *Can Jump Over 20 Feet *High Stamina *Superhuman Strength *Superhuman Durability *Skilled Combatant Fire Flower *Grants Pyrokinesis *Can Create & Manipulate Fire *Bouncing Fireballs *Ends After Absorbing 1 Deadly Blow Frog Suit *Increases Jump Height *Increases Swimming Speed *Can Breathe Underwater *Resists Water Currents for Better Control *Looks Absolutely Ridiculous! Cape Feather *Wears a Yellow Cape *Can Fly for Unprecedented Amounts of Time *Can Deflect Projectiles *Razor-Sharp Edge Metal Cap *Becomes Living Metal *Nearly Indestructible *Incredibly Heavy *Power Increase *Speed and Maneuverability Remain Unchanged Starman *Invulnerable *Increases Speed *Instantly Kills Foes *Short Time Limit Hammer *Stored in Mario's Pocket *Can Crush Practically Anything *Smaller Hammers can be Thrown Mega Mushroom *Mario Grows Giant *Invulnerable *Can Smash Through Almost Any Obstacle *Lasts for a Short Time Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background *5' 11" according to Nintendo **(this height varies however: in Mario Odyssey he's about half as tall as a normal human) *From Flatbush Brooklyn NY *One of the seven 'Star Children' *Former Plummer *Possesses knowledge of a LOT of different careers, some of which require degrees *Master of Plumbing *Black Belt in Plum-Fu (A form of Karate) *Good with a Gun Gear * Mario's usual weapon is his Hammer that he can shrink to store in his pocket and increase its size to practically anything * Mario can equip badges that give him special powers. For example, the ulti-free badge gives him an infinite amount of all the Bros. Items from Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time and the Spike Badge gives him the ability to touch spikes and not get hurt. * Mario also has a magic 'Plummer's Snake' that he got while saving the kingdom of Cramalot, it can be used either as a Whip, or as a non-fatal Sword Equipment and Tools *Various Hammers *F.L.U.D.D: Watering machine that sprays water all over the place and acts like jetpack *Battle Cards: Various effects *Various karts *Boomerang *Various caps *POW Block *P-Balloon *Spin Drill *Shells *Various Blasters Power-Ups * Boomerang Mario: Using the Boomerang Flower, Mario dresses up like a Boomerang Bro and uses a boomerang at a time to defeat enemies, destroy projectiles, and collect items from a distance. * Cape Mario: Equipping a cape after using the Cape Feather, Mario can Fly for unprecedented amounts of time and deflect projectiles. He can also divebomb an opponent. * Cat Mario: Using a Super Bell, Mario puts on a cat suit that allows him to run quickly on all fours and scale walls while clawing at opponents. * Cloud Mario: Using the Cloud Flower, Mario can jump higher while making cloud platforms and step over them. His power can be canceled out by water. * Fire Mario: Using the Fire Flower, Mario can create and manipulate fireballs. * Flying Squirrel Mario: Using a Super Acorn, Mario combines the abilities of his Racoon and Cape forms. * Gold Mario: Using the Gold Flower, Mario turns gold-skin while able to create and manipulate fireballs that turn those they hit into coins. * Ice Mario: Using the Ice Flower, Mario can create and manipulate iceballs. * Raccoon Mario: Using the Super Leaf, Mario can fly after reaching enough speed and hover downward, though a P-Wing will boost Mario's abilities to fly indefinitely * Mushroom Power Ups ** Bee Mario: Using a Bee Mushroom, Mario gains a bee-like outfit while able to temporary fly, climb honeycombs and walk on flower petals and clouds. This form can be canceled by water. ** Boo Mario: Using a Boo Mushroom, Mario can turn into a Boo with the same powers as the ghosts themselves. ** Mega Mario: Using the Mega Mushroom, Mario can enlarge into an invincible obstacle-smashing giant for a short time. Mario is powerful enough to destroy pipes and instantly kill Bowser with a stomp. ** Propeller Mario: Using the Propeller Mushroom, Mario gains a propeller helmet that lets him fly upwards. ** Rock Mario: Using a Rock Mushoom, Mario is encased in a boulder that allows him to crush enemies than himself. ** Spring Mario: Using a Spring Mushroom, Mario is encased in a spring coil that allows him to jump very high. * Accessories ** Bunny Mario: Putting on the Bunny Hood, Mario is able to run faster, jump higher, and flutter in midair. ** Frog Mario: Putting on the Frog Suit, Mario can swim underwater more effectively without needing to breathe. But Mario's movement on land is limited to jumping. ** Hammer Mario: Putting on a Hammer Suit, Mario cans the powers of the Hammer Brothers with an infinite supply of hammers while able to create and manipulate fireballs. ** Metal Mario: Putting the Metal Cap, Mario become metal-skinned and nearly invincible. Upon his feats is withstanding strong winds, underwater currents. But while his speed is unaffected, the downside is that he can be injured by a fall and he can sink easily. ** Penguin Mario: Putting on the Penguin Suit, Mario can swim underwater more effectively while able to create and manipulate iceballs. ** Shell Mario: Putting on the Blue Shell, Mario can swim fast, dodge attacks, and slide through enemies. ** Tanooki Mario: Putting on a Tanooki Suit, Mario becames a version of Raccoon Mario than can temporary transform into a stone statue. ** Wing Mario: Putting on the Wing Cap, Mario can temporary fly with a slow descent. Super Star Using a Invincible Star, Mario becomes invulnerable with increased speed and able to easily defeat opponents by simple contact. But the effects last for a short time. A Rainbow Star can transform Mario into Rainbow Mario with the effects more extensive and longer-lasting than those of a Super Star, and Mario cannot earn extra lives by defeating enemies. As Rainbow Mario runs, he leaves a light trail behind him and breaks through certain objects. However, Mario cannot use this with any of his power-ups. Feats *Breaks bricks with his fists on a daily basis. *Every time a new world destroying threat appears in an RPG, Mario always prevails. *Defeated Bowser frequently despite Bowser's massive power advantage. **Normally rescues Princess Peach each time after defeating Bowser. *Has defeated literally thousands of different types of enemies. **Has defeated the entire Koopa Troop multiple times despite being significantly outnumbered. **Defeated an animate steak https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=911XPahj-vQ *At least 100 occupations in his resume https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OB36lrBZGaI **A professional athlete; dominating in tennis, golf, basketball, soccer, baseball, and officially participated in the 2008, 2010, 2012, 2014 and 2016 Olympics. *Has become the most iconic and recognizable video game characters of all time. *Has high durabilty https://youtu.be/MTM98ND_vKc Flaws * Is a 'Jack of all Trades'; while his strength and speed are impressive, he's not the best at any specific stat. ** Wario, DK, and Bowser are significantly stronger than Mario. ** Luigi and Yoshi have superior jumping abilities ** Yoshi and Toad are much faster than Mario. * Most Power-Ups can be knocked out of him. * Invincibility Power-Ups have time limits. * Can only equip one badge at a time * Apparently is hostile if ever overshadowed by Luigi. https://youtu.be/5eqq3LNuayc?t=9s *Not everything can be Captured by Cappy. Most bosses (including those about the same size as Mario) cannot be captured at all. Though considering it is a boss fight and many other creatures larger than Mario like T-Rex's can be captured, this could just be game mechanics. **Mario cannot Capture something that is already wearing a hat, though he has been able to knock them off with cap throws. *Intelligence is average; although Mario is smart enough to exploit obvious weaknesses. Failures * Despite rescuing Peach multiple times, has failed many times in preventing her capture in the first place. * OneShotted by Bowser's finger (during their first duel) https://youtu.be/9ZsgVkmUEoU?t=3m1s * Has been kidnapped by DK, Bowser and King Boo. * Has been killed by Dimentio and literally sent to hell Alternate Versions Paper Mario Gallery MarioSprite.gif|Sprite from DEATH BATTLE Super Mario Brothers - Mario in his frog suit as seen in Super Mario Brothers 3.png|Mario in his frog suit as seen in Super Mario Brothers 3 Mario riding Yoshi.png|Mario riding Yoshi. Fire Mario.png|Fire Mario Super Mario Brothers - Mario with the Cape Feather as seen in Super Mario World.png|Mario with the Cape Feather as seen in Super Mario World Super Mario Brothers - Mario in his Tanooki Suit as seen in Super Mario Brothers 3.png|Mario in his Tanooki Suit as seen in Super Mario Brothers 3 Frog Mario.png|How Frog Mario would look in the later Mario Games Metal Mario.png|Metal Mario Rainbow Mario.png|Rainbow Mario Mario Hammer.png|Mario with his trusty hammer. Mega Mario.png|Mega Mario Ice Flower Mario.jpg|Ice Mario File:Dr_Mario_SSB4.png|Dr Mario ShowMario.jpeg|Mario as he appears in the Super Mario Bros. Super Show MovieMario.png|Mario as he appears in the Super Mario Bros. movie Hipster Mario.jpeg|Hipster Mario Super Mario Brothers - The Evolution of Mario.png|The Evolution of Mario Mario gif.gif|Mario Finale Luigi and mario.jpg|Mario And Luigi Mario Soccer Spirits.png|A Mario Card Mario icon.png|Mario Stock Icon Bee Mario.jpg|Mario in his Bee Suit as seen in Super Mario Galaxy vaRdF1N.gif|Weird Mario imgres.jpg|Mario with Cappy 180px-MnL2_BabyMario.png|Baby Mario Mario-Kun.png|Mario as he appears in Super Mario-Kun manga series M+RKB_Mario.png|Mario with his blaster Mario_Power-ups.jpg|Multiple Mario forms DiC_Mario.png|Mario in DiC cartoons DUwEZI7WAAEeTU2.png Trivia *Donkey Kong (Mario's first game) was supposed to be a Popeye game; Pauline as Olive, DK as Bluto and Mario as Popeye. *Mario's iconic voice actor, Charles Martinet, almost wasn't Mario. His audition was last-minute and improvised. Charles didn't know anything about videogames at that time. *While Mario is officially human; Nintendo jokes that Mario is a subspecies called 'homo-nintendonus'. *Nintendo officially bought the rights to Super Hornio Brothers I and II; pornographic parodies of Mario. Nintendo did this to stop all future sales of the film indefinitely. Despite this censorship, VHS copies were sold before the acquisition. These two films are some of the rarest films in the world. Poll If Mario were to return to Death Battle, who do you think he'd fight? Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) (Rematch/Remastered battle) Crash (Crash Bandicoot) Ryu (Street Fighter) Banjo & Kazooie (Banjo-Kazooie) Bubsy (Bubsy) Pac-Man (Pac-Man) Link (Legend Of Zelda) Rayman (Rayman) Other Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Bombers Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with God-Like Powers Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Completed Profile Category:Doctors Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Gods Category:Gun Wielders Category:Hammer Users Category:Healers Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Italian Combatants Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Mario characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Mascots Category:Metal Manipulators Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Pilots Category:Playable Character Category:Poison Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Returning Combatants Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Side-Scroller Characters Category:Size Changers Category:Sket Dance Characters Category:Space explorers Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Shield Users Category:Sword Wielders Category:Time Manipulators Category:Time Travelers Category:Toon Force Users Category:Vehicle Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Water Manipulator Category:Wizard